Necromancer
Mages who practice a form of magic that combines some aspects of clerical work and darker forms of arcane channeling to raise and command the dead. Salvaging body parts, collecting strange ingredients, and buying an access of heavy thread and thick needles are all part of a necromancer’s practice. As their magic treads upon the holy abilities of priests and clerics, many consider them blasphemers, and their tendency to dig up bodies makes for many guardsmen keeping eyes on them. In smaller, less religion centered areas however, Necromancers are more accepted and sometimes considered a boon, people looking to them for help, rather than to persecute. Simply knowing necromancy without practicing it is perfectly legal, but don’t expect any friendly smiles from a guard or clergymen. Due to the nature of their work, Necromancers generally have a certain code of honor between each other, most notable “rule” being not to out another. Some even go so far as to form networks between one another, trading notes, etc. Though any necromancer publicly known and hostile, doesn’t require such hospitalities extended. Nature Necromancers work with forces that are dark indeed, and that power threatens to seep into their very nature. A necromancer may not be evil, but will certainly feel a draw towards it. Race Humans and Fae are the most typical candidates for students of necromancy, the former for their short lifespan, and the latter due to their arcane inclinations. Dryads generally hold a deep respect of natural life, and Z’meys typically are more interested in non-arcane traditions. Levels Hit Points: d6 Beginning Skills Craft, Concentrate, Knowledge (Arcane), Knowledge (Necromancy), Use Magic Device Beginning Materials A necromancer begins with an athame as their catalyst, a needle and thread, black bone chalk, their spellbook, robes and 3d6 in silver. Proficiencies Weapons: Simple Weapons, Short Swords, Staves Armour: Light Armour Abilities Bind Undead: Bind any summoned undead to an object or to one’s self at the cost of the undead's level in casting points. While bound, an undead will not die unless the bound object is destroyed, or otherwise the undead is struck down through divine means. Blood Magic: By cutting one’s self open, a necromancer may use their blood in exchange for magic at 1hp/casting. (Save: Fortitude 35 vs bleed) Blood Tap: The necromancer has mastered blood magic, and now can use other’s blood after drawing it mid battle. Comprehension: A magic user can comprehend and cast any spells within their level and area of understanding. Destroy Undead: A necromancer needs contingencies, and at 9th level they have learned how to destroy undead creatures, up to 2 levels below the user, on touch. (Enemy Save: Fortitude 10 + 5x Caster Lv) Detect Undead: The necromancer’s understanding of the undead is such that they can feel their presence within 10 meters. Perfect Bindings: At 10th level, the necromancer’s bindings have become perfect, undead gain 1 level when they are bound. Raise/Raising: A necromancer’s quintessential ability to channel their arcane powers to reanimate corpses as an undead to do their bidding. To raise an undead, a necromancer requires a body complete enough to functionally move, black bone chalk to create the circle, thick thread to connect body parts, and their athame to channel void energies. Raising a body requires 4 meters of free space to draw out the circle, an hour of uninterrupted focusing to cast their spell, and costs 1 + the level of creature being raised in casting points. See Undead Creatures for stats and abilities of summoned undead. Only the bodies of creatures under the character’s level can be raised. In a pinch, blood can be substituted for bone chalk (Donor takes d6 in damage, and Save: Fortitude 60 vs bleed), and undead beings can be raised outside of the caster’s influence if they so choose. Imperfect Raising: A body is risen as an undead with a 1 - 1d4 level penalty. Otherwise is as they were before death. Perfect Raising: A body is raised perfectly as an undead without any level or attribute penalty. Rebuke Undead: At level 5, necromancers gain the ability to rebuke, or command undead creatures up to 3 levels below the character’s level. (Enemy Save: Willpower 10 + Charisma + 5x Lv Below Caster) This can be done at will. Reconfigure: The necromancer has learned to reattach severed limbs! By manipulating a Minor Heal spell, the necromancer can sew back on, and heal limbs that have been taken off. The process takes time, and is considerably painful. Undead Fortitude: Due to channeling arcane energy for the purposes of raising undeath, the necromancer has taken on properties of such, granting them bonuses to their Fortitude saving throw. Undead Healer: The necromancer can now heal undead creatures using their healing magic. Undead Mastery: A 19th level necromancer’s intimate knowledge and experience with necromantic powers renders their body and blood untouchable to poison and disease. Undying: The necromancer’s body has become so similar to the undead they summon, that they have become immune to nearly all death effects. Ascension of the ascended class Requirements for the class ascending go here Ascended Levels Ascended Abilities abilities of the class go here